yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Ruler
| romaji = Seiryū | fr_name = Maître Dragon | it_name = Drago Sovrano | de_name = Drachenherrscher | th_name = มังกรศึก | sets = * Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy * Promotion Pack 3 }} "Dragon Ruler" ( Seiryū) is a series of Dragon-Type Effect Monsters comprised of two smaller groups: Level 7 monsters whose ATK and DEF always have a sum of 4600, and lower-Level monsters that act as miniatures of the Level 7 monsters. The "Dragon Rulers" all share three peculiarities: "If this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can banish a total of 2 Attribute monsters and/or Dragon-Type monsters from your hand and/or Graveyard, except this card; Special Summon this card." "During your opponent's End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Return it to the hand.", "When this card is banished: Add 1 Attribute Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Dragon Ruler" effect per turn, and only once that turn.", and a variable effect that triggers upon sending it and 1 other corresponding Attribute monster from your hand to the Graveyard. Each Baby "Dragon Ruler" can Special Summon one Level 7 "Dragon Ruler" of the same Attribute from the Deck, though that monster cannot attack that turn. However, as of September 1st for both the OCG and TCG Forbidden/Limited lists, these four "younger" versions are Forbidden, making this Deck lose most, if not all, of its support. On the January 2014 Forbidden/Limited lists, all the adult Dragons were Limited, severely hampering the Deck's playability and making the "Dragon Ruler" monsters primarily support for Attribute and Dragon Decks. Generally, each "Dragon Ruler" can be used as support to decks of their corresponding Attribute, such as: * "Blaster" on "Laval"/"Fire King"/"Volcanic"; * "Redox" on "Karakuri"/"X-Saber"/"Naturia"; * "Tidal" on "Ice Barrier"/"Mermail"/"Atlantean"; * "Tempest" on "Dragunity"/"Harpie"/"Mecha Phantom Beast" etc. Weaknesses and Counter-Strategies Cards that can shut down or slow this deck are cards that stops the opponent from banishing, discarding, or prevent Special Summoning. Having both a "Mind Drain" and "Soul Drain" on the field will completely shut down this Deck, but "A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon" , Mystical Space Typhoon", "Dust Tornado", and "Royal Decree" can eliminate this threat. While "Mind Drain" is active on the field you'll be prevented from using "Dragon Ruler" effects that banish/discard from the hand. While "Soul Drain" is active on the field you'll be prevented from using "Dragon Ruler" effects that banish/add from activating from the Graveyard and Banished Zone. Cards that prevent players from Special Summoning, such as "Archlord Kristya", "Evilswarm Ophion", "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo","Crimson Blader"can prove problematic as this Deck relies heavily on Level 7 and higher monsters. "Dragon Capture Jar" can also prevent your Dragons from attacking. "Summon Limit" also prevents an opponent from Xyz Summoning Rank 7 monsters because normally a player would Special Summon 2 "Dragon Rulers", then performing an Xyz Summon. "Summon Limit" will also affect your own Summons so Decks that rely on swarming should be careful with that card as well. "Summon Breaker" is also an option. Also, "Imperial Iron Wall" or "Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer","Banisher of the Radiance" and "Banisher of the Light" can shut down most cards in this Deck. "Goblin of Greed" also prevents the player from using the effects of the Baby "Rulers", or the discard effects of the "Rulers" themselves. However due to the most recent ban list of September the 1st - 2013 the all "Baby Rulers" have been banned and has slowed down this deck, and in January 2014, the regular Dragon Rulers became Limited. Additional cards to either side deck or main deck is "Chaos Hunter".